Lose it all
by Spry Striker X
Summary: Riku wants to lose his ears. With whom? His true love, Sora. SoRiku, Loveless crossover, drabble, lime.


A/N: Well, this was a gift for one of my friends on dA… Thought that I would post it here, lol. It's a KH and Loveless crossover XD I didn't feel like writing a full on lemon, so don't kill me lol

Riku sat in his room on the bed, staring at the clock, growling lightly in his mind.

There was a short tap at his window, making him flinch out of nervousness and fright.

His white right ear twitched in unison with his eyes as he glanced at the source of the abrupt tapping at his window.

Small brown ears nestled somewhere within the spiky brown hair perked up when the saw the silverette. The bright blue eyes pierced him suddenly, so much so that he almost flinched at the deep interest they held.

Said boy tapped quickly at the window again, his eyes losing their curiosity and being replaced by irritation.

"Sora! Shh! My father might hear… and you don't want him to interrupt us, do you?" Riku's voice turned velvety and seductive as his tail flicked while he strolled towards the window to open it for his new lover.

The window creaked slightly as he tugged it open. Sora moved his face extremely close to his lovers almost instantly, their noses almost touching, and the intensity of the gaze never wavering. Sora swiftly and gracefully placed his feet on the inside on the window.

"Riku…" The younger whispered, sounding rather love struck, as Riku tenderly stroked his cheek. He lifted his hand up to hold the one caressing his face before he pushed his face a bit forward, connecting their lips lightly. He pulled away rather quickly, feeling somewhat shy. Riku pushed forward adamantly to connect their lips again, but this time he held the brunets face to his.

The brown tail of the younger wrapped slyly around Riku's waist to pull him closer. The older boy moaned softly, almost gently, into Sora's mouth before he gently prodded the soft lips with his wet tongue.

Their teeth clicked together in the rush to get closer, while Riku worked on removing their clothes. Sora pulled away, looking rather flushed, "Riku…. I, uhm, I think that m-maybe we should think about this. I know that I agreed to it, but… but…" He found himself rather besotted with his words as he looked at the older boy, who was in the process of removing his shirt.

There was a silver trail of hair that went down into his dangerously low baggy pants. The younger groaned unknowingly and then looked the other way, muttering lowly, "I'm scared, Riku. I-I'm really nervous… and confused."

Riku chuckled and then pulled the boy into a tight hug, earning a slight squeak in return from the boy. Brown ears twitched sharply as the scent of the silveret attacked his senses. His pale hands grabbed at Riku's' toned upper arms when the boy pressed their hips together, grinding them gently while slowly pushing the boys back against the wall.

"Are you sure that you don't want this to happen, Sora? I want to lose my ears and tail – but I want to lose them with you. I love you so much…" Riku whispered in a husky voice, still grinding their hips. Sora gasped lowly and shut his eyes. The body contact and that husky, welcoming voice whispering in his ear was too much for him to handle.

His surrender came in the form of a hushed whisper, broken in certain syllables, "Ungh… Please, Riku…"

The older boy lost his control and practically pounced on Sora, crushed their lips together while fiercely thrusting their hips together.

"Sora… I love you…" Riku whispered in-between kisses that were passionate and very harsh, but still sent pleasure through both the young boys' veins.

"Riku… s-stop teas-!" He was shut off by another pair of warm lips as his zip was undone and a hot, wet appendage was released and stroked quickly.

Sora cried out into his lover's mouth and bit Riku's neck when he buried his face there. His hands were white from gripping at Riku's upper arms desperately, trying his hardest to not cry out.

"R-Riku…! Your dad might hear us!" The blue eyed boy managed to gasp out, but just barely. Riku couldn't care less about his father hearing them and began to lick, nip and suck at the pale neck before him.

Sora could barely contain his voice any longer. The hand was pumping hard and slow now, causing him to thrust into the hand unwillingly, much to his embarrassment. And to add to that, his loud gasps were becoming sharp moans that pierced Riku's mind, tainting it with images of Sora, crying out and moaning underneath him. At least his fantasy would come true within the next ten minutes.

Riku lifted his head to look the boy in the eyes, finding the hazy, lust-drunk, half lidded blue eyes far too appealing than he should of.

They stared longingly at each other for a few seconds before they slowly moved their mouths together, sharing a shockingly gentle kiss, given the current situation.

Sora pulled back first, a dazzling smile on his face as his tail curled around Riku again.

Riku released Sora's erection to undo his own pants to free his aching arousal, earning a groan of disappointment from Sora as the pressure and friction was gone. After pulling off all of his clothes, Riku turned to Sora and gave him a really tight hug, feeling him with his hands as their erections met and rubbed against each other. The older boy kissed Sora's ear and smiled. He pushed him back onto the bed gently.

He then proceeded to undress the other, kissing every inch of skin as soon as it was exposed. His tongue dipped in every curve and dip in the lithe chest and stomach before it plunged into the belly button, earning a thrust of the hips, as if Sora was trying to get him to pay attention to the neglected cock.

Riku nibbled lightly on a protruding hip bone before he open-mouth kissed down towards the smooth, small tuft of pubic hair and kissed the head lightly.

Sora arched his back insanely and one of his hands tangled itself deep in Riku's hair, the other clutching madly at the sheets on his right, before he released a lusty whisper,

"Riku…"

XXX


End file.
